In a normal home environment a number of systems rely upon the use of audible alarms. Examples of such systems are the telephone, the doorbell and smoke or fire alarms. Such audible alarms are difficult to detect by hearing impaired persons, even when using an ordinary hearing aid.
It has heretofore been proposed to provide visual signals for such alarm conditions. For example, a special device can be attached to the telephone in order to illuminate a lamp when the telephone rings. Such visual alarms are detectable by hearing impaired persons but do involve problems. The hearing impaired person is not always in an area where the visual alarm can be observed. In addition, even if the hearing impaired person is within the area where the visual alarm can be observed, momentary diversion of visual attention can prevent the hearing impaired person from detecting the alarm.
There is therefore a need to provide some manner in which a hearing impaired person can reliably receive an audible alarm signal.